hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey and Me
Aubrey and Me is a 2013 film. It was released in August 2013. Background The writers for the film were Helise Taneh and RC. It was the first romance film RC had co-wrote and many then suggested that she sticks to that line of work, with Aubrey and Me being a big hit with fans. Helise said that they wanted to create a loving story, adding "love is all we need in this world". Aubrey and Me was produced by George Bennet, who also co-direct the film with well known romance film director, Fai Luhv. Plot The story is told through the eyes of main character, Joshua Simeeto. Joshua is your everyday teenager, happy with his life and feels that he is starting to go in the direction he wants to, working towards eventually becoming a doctor and is happy with his life. Sixteen year old Joshua is preparing for his birthday, which is just days away. He arranges a big party but his dad then forces him to cancel the party, telling Joshua, his three sisters, and their mother that he can't afford to care for Joshua anymore and that he will have to move out. Devasted, Joshua realises that his father has had to do this as a last resort, and wouldn't really want to if he had a choice. Understanding, he agrees to leave as soon as he finds a new home. His childhood friend, Lara, offers Joshua a home. Joshua agrees and they arrange for him to move their on his birthday. Lara tells Joshua that she will throw him a small party. He wakes up early on the morning of his birthday and begins to pack. Banned from going downstairs until 9am since he got into a bad habit of sneaking down when he was six, he doesn't go down. When he does go down, he finds the house empty. Joshua goes for a calming bath and realises how much he will miss the bath. When he comes out, he sees someone in the garden. Joshua rushes out to attack them if he has to, but instead, he finds a suprise party. It is better than Joshua could ever have imagined and he has to try and hold his tears back. His family pat him on the back, smile, and tell him that he wouldn't really be sent away from home. At the party, Lara tells Joshua that she had been in on the plan, but would actually enjoy them being able to stay together for a while and bond. Joshua thinks that she means as friends, then she suddenly tries to kiss Joshua. Joshua has a panic attack and passes out. When he wakes up, the party is still ongoing, so he gets off the couch, brushes himself clean, and heads straight back out. The next morning, Joshua feels bad that he passed out and decides to visit Lara at her house. Going over, he finds that she is home alone. She lets Joshua in and appears angry with him. He apologises and she forgives him, offering him a cookie, which she didn't bake herself. When chilling in Laras room, Joshua walks calmly to the window to look out. Lara excuses herself to the toilet and Joshua stays by the window. As he looks out, a figure appears at the house across the road from him, in the upstairs window. The tall, dark, handsome, fetching person is absolutely stunning to Joshua. But how can this be? Joshua reminds himself that he has had a twelve year crush on her classmate, Sydney Robson, and has always dreamed of having a family life with her. Lara comes back in and Joshua asks her about the figure. Lara says that the couple who live there had a teenage nephew coming to stay with them, and that it must be him. She shrugs and seems uncaring. Joshua wonders if she has actually seen him yet, because if she had, she'd be stunned by his looks too. One month on, the summer holidays are over and Joshua is to go back to school. He is walking to school with his friends, Bobby, Roger, and Tiko, when they stop to pick up Lara. Lara comes out and as they walk away realises that she has forgotten something. Tiko playfully teases her, but secretely, he loves her. Lara knows but doesn't care. More importantly, Joshua thinks, he wonders how The Nephew is doing. Looking up towards the window, he is devasted to see nobody there. After seeing That House again, Joshua cannot think straight. After school he takes a walk to a lake that he has always connected to and enjoyed visiting. He speaks to the swans and questions whether the person he was was a ghost and maybe had died in the house, then was haunting this Nephew that was staying there.'' Is that likely though?'' Joshua asked himself. As he pondered this, he heard it. The voice behind him. Deep, stunning, and musical at the same time. Is this real? he thought to himself. Wait - what did the voice say? Joshua realised, he had not been listening to the words, just the musical ability of one mans voice. He spun around and said stunningly, "what??". Then when he did, he realised... it was him. It was the Nephew, the Ghost, or whoever in this world it was. Joshua was so shocked that he almost passed out. "I said hey", he said. Musical again. So musical. Then followed the conversation. Joshua said hi. Joshua asked if he was new here. He said yes. Staying with my aunt and uncle. Oh said Joshua. My friend Lara lives across the road from you. Oh yes I saw you said the man. Oh really. Yes really. Oh. Well what is your name? Joshua was shocked. This amazing ghost - wait, no, person - wanted to know his name. It was like a god asking him this. Maybe he should pray to him? Joshua answered, "Joshua". The guy said, "I'm Aubrey". Aubrey soon left, and Joshua did too. The swans refused to offer Joshua some much needed advice. Joshua realised that he wanted to see Aubrey again. It was like knowing a god, and Joshua wanted to keep him. He felt an urge to grab Aubrey, cage him, and pray to him everyday. It wouldn't be like keeping a pet, it would be like his own personal jesus, yet that was a song and Joshua was probably just copying the lyrics from that when he had a thought like that. It was as though his wishes came true. After school the next day, Joshua came to the lake, and Aubrey was there once again. The pair got to know eachother a bit more, with Aubrey telling Joshua that he was a twenty year old and Joshua said that he was a seventeen year old. It was a gap, but not a big gap. What was Joshua thinking? They could be friends, or Aubrey his pet, why did an age gap matter? It was not as if Joshua could ever be in a relationship with Aubrey. "Oh my god", Joshua said. "Yes, Joshua?", he asked musically. "I just imagined being in a relationship with you!" "I see, Joshua". "But I love Sydney Robson!" "Ah, I see Joshua". Joshua was once again stunned, and taken aback, by the pureness and absolute beauty of Aubreys voice. He cantered away in fear of the feels that he had. As he ran home, he collapsed in exhaustion. He gasped and screamd out, "OH GOD. MY FEELS!". Then, Sydney Robson appeared. She was a stunner allright. She was beautiful, from the day he met her. Yes she was a child then, but so was he, and who were other people to judge, Joshua asked himself innocently. Sydney helped Joshua up and blushed. Joshua was confused. Then she said the words he had waited for, for so long. "I have feels for you too Joshua". Inside, Joshua was screaming. Sydney decided to first kiss Joshua. He agreed to this rather than red crossing the action, but inside, the Joshua inside yelled NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO throughout the kiss. That night, Joshua couldn't sleep. He was so confused, simply confused. What was he? Was he a monster? No, maybe Aubrey was the monster. Lara and Sydney both loved him. That night he got the guitar he had for his seventh birthday out after years of neglect. It was too small for his now adult size, but he managed to play it. He began singing "My Own Personal Aubrey" for four hours straight. He felt better, like he had released the evil inside of him, and nobody had to know. He sighed happily, smiled, and put the guitar down. Suddenly - Joshua noticed them. His family standing by the door. They had heard it all. Joshua had revealed that he wanted His Own Personal Aubrey. They begged Joshua to go to the doctor for help, believing Aubrey was someone he had created, an imaginary girlfriend with a boys name. Joshua tried to explain that Aubrey was his friend but instead couldn't bring himself too, and called him "his pet". The family phoned the doctor and told him that Joshua was going insane. Joshua went for a checkup and met Sydney there. She had been deaf for ten weeks in one ear and was getting it cleaned out. Joshua smiled and Sydney took his hands, and swung them happily. Joshuas mum noticed and then stood up, telling Joshua they had to go. On the way home she apologised for taking him and said that clearly he still loved Sydney, and she believed Aubrey was just his friend, pet, or whatever. Joshua lied and said that he was actually indeed a swan by the lake. In his mind, he imagined Aubrey swimming around, like a swan. Yes, he was oversized, but somehow he carried it off. That night he woke up at two in the morning. He realised that someone was throwing stones at his window. Trotting over, he opened it and saw Aubrey. This wasn't like Aubrey. He was usually a very personal person. Joshua gasped. Aubrey suddenly began scaling the house and climbed the roof, and came in Joshuas window. Joshua asked Aubrey what in the goodness he was doing. Aubrey said that he had feelings for Joshua and knew how Joshua felt about him. Aubrey said, "I feel it too - the spark that is there, it's like music to my heart". Joshua suddenly said, "Hold me when I'm here Aubrey". Aubrey disagreed and left. The following night, the stones were thrown once again. Joshua got up and pulled his willison out, exposing it out of the window to Aubrey. Aubrey gasped this time. "What is that?" Aubrey asked. "My willison!" Joshua said, slamming the window. He opened it again and added "and that's what I think of you, My Aubrey!". He then realised that he had said My Aubrey. His Aubrey. His? Was that how it was in Joshuas head? Sydney asked Joshua out the following day. Joshua was amazed. So many times he had hoped for this but now, all he could think was... "No", Joshua replied. All that he could think of was Aubrey. He rushed out of school leaving them all concerned behind him. The next night he hoped to hear the stones again, but did he? No. He had scared Aubrey away and had treated him absolutely horrendously. He began sobbing into his pillow. His siter, Angelina, strolled in. She revealed that she knew Aubrey was actually a male human being and that Joshua needed him in his life. Joshua was suprised, but Angelina said, "sisters know these things" with a thumbs up. Scared to leave by the window, but unable to go down the stairs, Angelina rolled Joshua down the roof by pushing him gently. He fell at the bottom but survived with no injuries. "Run free, Joshua", she said out of the window. Joshua cantered, once again, to the lake. Aubrey was there. The moonlight hit him and he looked like he really had been sent down to love Joshua. "Hold me when I'm here Aubrey, the lake," Joshua said. With the moon hitting them, Aubrey did. Joshua used an expression as though he was posing for a picture but he was actually just hugging Aubrey. Aubrey said that he forgave Joshua, and Joshua apologised for hours. Soon, they began floating upwards. "Aubrey no, Aubrey NO!". Aubrey woke up Joshua, who had been dreaming. "I'm not a god Joshua", Aubrey said as if he had been reading his mind. Then he said, "I am a real boy. Joshua, I am real, like you. I am not a musical note, I am not a song or a singers voice, I am me, I am Aubrey. I can hold you here at the lake as the moon shines down and is like a picture but I will not be accepted by your family. We know this Joshua. We must leave". Joshua broke down. He understood. He went home at 8am. The first time he'd been down there for years. He put some food in his bag sneakily for the ride. Aubrey appeared behind him, like a ghost, and said "do not steal for me Joshua". How angelic was this guy? Joshua knew he'd caught a good fish this time. Joshua instead snuck into Angelinas room, and left her a thank you note. Aubrey then walked into Joshuas room and Joshua followed. "Here was go, My Aubrey", Joshua said with tears in his eyes. "Yes, Joshua". Aubrey lifted Joshua easily, despite him being quite a tall lad, and the pair lunged out of the window. Somehow, Aubrey could canter with ease while holding Joshua. As they cantered into the moonlight, Joshua said to Aubrey, "this is how I would end my life story. I would end it like this. You, me. Aubrey and Me". Response The film was extremely successful and was described as a hard hitting, emotional, realistic, touching, lovely, dramatic, heart stopping, breathtaking, sweet, and relatable film by reviews. Aubrey and Me had a good response from viewers too, with it reaching number one in the film chart almost instantly when released. Many reviews said, "it is one of the films that when you see it - you spread the word, tell everyone, and now everybody has seen it". Courtney M.M Perah said, "Who hasn't seen Aubrey and Me?". Due to the success, a sequel was confirmed. George Bennet, who directed and produced the film, said that they had dreamed of creating "several films about Aubrey and Joshua", but simply had to wait and hope that the response to the film was a strong enough one to be allowed to create a second one. Casting In charge of casting was well known casting director Milly Keaton, who helped chose the cast for successful show Silas when they became more popular. Milly originally wanted to cast Matta Kio as the role of Joshua. They had planned Joshua to be in his twenties but still living at home. Matta left the set, horrified by kissing another male, but also starring in a romance film after his struggles with doing so after a failed relationship. When released, the film showed that there was no male kissing scenes, suggesting there never was and it had been cut out, or that Matta was too weak to even cope with the holding scenes in the film. The role instead went to former child actor, Ethan Hunt, who Milly described as being "absolutely perfect for the role of Joshua". The role for Aubrey was instantly given to Aiden Latel, who despite auditioning had the role before the audition if he wanted it. Freya Tovia was given the role as Sydney, the female love interest for Joshua in the film. The character will return again in the second film due to being popular in the first, much to do with her looks. The film was Freyas first role and her casting was given the thumbs up by reviews, saying that she was a brilliant actress with great potential and that the film would shoot her to the stars, where she belonged. Sequel The films sequel had its titled confirmed in August 2013, Aubrey and Joshua, and was originally to be titled "Me and Aubrey". The films writer, Helise Taneh, thought this could be too confusing for viewers, and said that Aubrey and Joshua showed that it was now a film about them as a couple. "The first title was Aubrey, of course, and me", Helise said, "now the me is gone because it was selfish. It is not me, Joshua, no. It is us, it is me and Aubrey, Joshua and Aubrey", she explained helpfully. Cast Ethan Hunt - as Joshua Daily Aiden Latel - as Aubrey Freya Tovia - as Sydney Robson Melanie Simz - as Lara Dawnton Hannalou Jonson - as Angelina Daily Jade Wayroad - as Joshuas mum Ben Ragate - as Joshuas dad Dana Melooh - as Tina Daily Bridget Bennota - as Marina Daily